


Fanart zu "Herzrasen" (BigBang 2013)

by Baggeli



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baggeli/pseuds/Baggeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich habe mich entschieden, all meine Geschichten und Bilder hier auf Ao3 zu löschen. Ledigdlich die BigBang-Beiträge werden in den dafür eingerichteten Collections verbleiben. Es ist mir zu mühsam, meine Stories an drei verschiedenen Stellen (ein)zu pflegen. Außerdem wird hier eh nur Slash gelesen, normale Geschichten haben ganz offensichtlich kein Publikum auf Ao3, das sieht man an den Hits im Vergleich zu LJ und ff.de.</p><p>Falls irgendjemand eine Geschichte oder eine Zeichnung suchen sollte, findet er sie in meinem LiveJournal: http://baggeli.livejournal.com</p><p>Alle Geschichten bleiben weiterhin auf fanfiktion.de: http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/BaggiNicole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart zu "Herzrasen" (BigBang 2013)

**Author's Note:**

> Herzrasen
> 
> Beta: josl, jolli  
> Genre: ein Hauch von Humor, Romanze, h/c, Angst, Drama  
> Pairing: Boerne/Alberich  
> Wortanzahl: ~35.000  
> Warnungen: ooc, cd. Loser Bezug zur Episode Eine Leiche zuviel, es ist von Vorteil, die Folge zu kennen!  
> Rating: Ab 12  
> Bingo-Prompt Story: in Ohnmacht fallen/ohnmächtig  
> Bingo-Prompt Fanart (Bild 3): kitschig  
> Zusammenfassung: Gedankenverloren sah sie ihm nach, als er den Raum verließ. In den letzten Wochen hatte sich ihre Beziehung irgendwie verändert... doch sie konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, wie, warum und vor allem, in welche Richtung.  
> Wenige Stunden später allerdings war das ihre geringste Sorge.
> 
> Diverse Diebstähle bei mir selber, aber es passte einfach alles zu gut. ;o)

**Prolog**

_„HÄNDE WEG VON BOERNE, ODER ES PASSIERT WAS!!“  
Als Silke Hallers Angst um ihren Vorgesetzten sie so unbedacht aus ihrer Deckung springen ließ, biss Thiel frustriert die Zähne zusammen und wünschte sich für einen Moment, er hätte die kleine Frau nicht mitgenommen. Einen unglücklicheren Zeitpunkt, um die Nerven zu verlieren, hätte die Rechtsmedizinerin weiß Gott nicht wählen können, und doch konnte Thiel ihr keinen Vorwurf machen. Auch ihm war ganz anders geworden, als er Boerne entdeckt hatte - schwer angeschlagen, zusammengesunken, an einen alten Stuhl gefesselt. Seine erschlaffte Haltung und die aschfahle Gesichtsfarbe waren wohl zweifellos auf die großflächige, blutverkrustete Verletzung zurückzuführen, die auf seiner Stirn prangte. _

_Sein Kollege war hilflos Frau Dr. Hanke ausgeliefert, die mit einer bedrohlich aussehenden Spritze in der Hand über ihn gebeugt stand; um zu wissen, dass in deren Kolben dasselbe tödliche Medikament aufgezogen war, mit dem die gewissenlose Ärztin schon zwei Menschen umgebracht hatte, musste Thiel kein Hellseher sein. Und Boernes Assistentin war das sicherlich ebenso klar._

  
Als die Köpfe der beiden Mediziner nach Frau Hallers Aufschrei zu ihnen herumruckten, trat Thiel mit einem schnellen Schritt vor und dirigierte seine aufregte Begleiterin hinter sich.

  

 

**Kapitel 13**

_Boerne war leicht zusammengezuckt, als die Träne seine Wange getroffen hatte, drehte nun mühselig den Kopf. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er all seine Kräfte mobilisieren musste, um die Augen zu öffnen und sie anzublicken. Für einen Moment ruhte sein schmerzverschleierter Blick auf ihrem tränennassen Gesicht, dann wisperte er heiser: „Es tut mir leid…“_  
_„Was?“ Im ersten Moment meinte Silke, sie hätte nicht richtig gehört, doch Boerne wiederholte seine Worte. „Es tut mir leid… dass ich dich in diese Situation gebracht habe…“_  
_Er schluckte hörbar, presste die Lippen vor Schmerzen zu einem weißen Strich zusammen, als er sich ein wenig in ihrem Arm bewegte. „….es ist meine Schuld… “, murmelte er schließlich; sein Kopf wurde noch etwas schwerer in ihrem Arm, aber er kämpfte darum, die Augen offen zu halten und sie anzusehen._  
_Sie strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der schweißnassen Stirn, fragte dabei unglücklich: „Wovon redest du?“_  
_„Kern… ich hätte ihm niemals den Rücken zudrehen dürfen…“ Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer gequälten Grimasse, presste eine Hand auf seinen Bauch und spannte sich merklich an, versuchte aber noch, weiterzusprechen „…das wird Thiel mir für den Rest meines Lebens vorhalten… wenn… wenn ich hier lebendig…“  Der Rest des Satzes ging in ein gurgelndes Stöhnen über, als die Krämpfe wieder so mächtig wurden, dass er sich in ihrem Arm zusammenkrümmte._  
  
_Auch wenn er nicht zu Ende gesprochen hatte, hatten seine Worte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt. Doch sie ging darauf nicht ein; sie hatte keine Kraft, darauf einzugehen._  
_„Schhhhhh… ganz ruhig, es wird bald wieder besser“, flüsterte sie stattdessen. Mit einem leisen Schluchzen drückte seine Hand und hielt sein Gesicht, bis plötzlich einmal mehr alle Anspannung aus seinem Körper wich, weil die Schmerzen zu viel geworden waren und sein überforderter Verstand das einzig richtige tat und sich abschaltete._  
_Zitternd zog sie ihn etwas höher und bettete seinen Kopf, der an ihrem Arm herabgerutscht und ihm weit in den Nacken gesunken war, wieder an ihrer Schulter._

  

**Epilog**

_Als sie vor dem Raum ankamen, holte er noch einmal tief Luft und nach einem ermutigenden Nicken seiner Assistentin trat er leise ein. Nach zwei vorsichtigen Schritten allerdings blieb er abrupt stehen und starrte auf die Szene, die sich ihm bot; dass Nadeshda nicht rechtzeitig bremsen konnte und mit ihm kollidierte, registrierte er kaum.  
_

_Boerne fand sich - wie erwartet - still und reglos in einem Bett an der Stirnseite des Zimmers. Eher unerwartet war die Tatsache, dass er nicht allein darin lag. Sein Kopf war auf die Seite gesunken und sein Kinn in den Haaren von Frau Haller vergraben, die in seinem Arm zusammengerollt schlief und die er wie beschützend an sich gezogen hielt._

_Ihr Kopf lag an seiner Schulter und ungeachtet der Operationswunde und der Monitorkabel ruhte ihre Hand auf seiner Brust. Es schien, als habe sie das Bedürfnis, jeden seiner schwachen Atemzüge und jeden einzelnen Herzschlag zu spüren, als suche sie sogar im Schlaf unbewusst die Gewissheit, dass er lebte, dass es ihm gutging._

_Die Erschöpfung dieser zwei Menschen war fast mit Händen zu greifen und tat Thiel in der Seele weh; doch ihre offensichtliche Besorgnis umeinander ließ das Bild ihrer schlechten Verfassung zum Trotz so_ richtig _aussehen, so rührend und liebevoll, dass er merkte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete._

 


End file.
